


【短篇合集】之【金钱/极东/美食/脑洞/其他】

by ce_Anna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_Anna/pseuds/ce_Anna
Summary: 这是一个短篇合集暂时三篇打算把除上一篇和好茶以外的全部放这里那么按照顺序分别为：①脑洞 各个CP的萌点概括②金钱 【婚礼】③金钱 国设 R15④⑤⑥⑦⑧⑨⑩“| XXX”原贴标注





	【短篇合集】之【金钱/极东/美食/脑洞/其他】

2015年5月24日 | 脑洞

你所说给我的 都是谎言（露中）  
我只是希望你能留在我身边

最初的不熟识只是因为太鲁莽（好茶）  
给一鞭子给颗糖 是你的驯化之道吗

他们对你的谎言只是对你的觊觎（金钱）  
你要如何证明你不是也在骗我

最初的我和如今不同 但更诚实（极东）  
是啊 但是为什么要伤害我

他们都在说什么啊（双耀）  
你不必知道 我会保护你的

===========================  
===========================  
20150531 | 婚礼 金钱 

阿尔：喂喂…人家都选什么五二一啦、五二零啦。为什么咱们是明天？

耀：啊。顺便庆祝你的生日啊~

阿尔：喂喂！认真的？

耀：嘛…没办法吧。日程什么的。咱们总是兑不上啊…只有这天了不是？三年前的时候讨论过的啊。啊~不过想也知道你肯定忘了。

阿尔：嘿嘿、是记不太清了…不过话说今天真的不行吗？我现在好激动的啊！

耀：不行——今天不是还有告别单身派对嘛~再然后为了明天好好出境！可不能有黑眼圈。

阿尔：恩哼！无聊！

耀：嘛~现在后悔还来得及哦~我的行李反正也没搬过来~

阿尔：啊啊啊hero错了！真是的。不要老吓唬我啦……

耀：哎…突然一下子感觉怪怪的~竟然要和你在一起了？

阿尔：恩……其实我也有…不过肯定没问题啦！这么多年了。其实和平时都差不多不是嘛~没问题啦！走吧！

耀：还是他们吧…啊！也没办法叫别人了…需要给你准备牙套吗？省的被揍掉牙？

阿尔：哈哈。我有你！怕什么！（大概是怕情敌们在婚礼前夜不给面子

耀：哼(ˇuˇ) （小骄傲

===========================  
===========================  
20150515 | 金钱R15 

王耀乘着飞机一会儿就要到了   
虽然从一个星期前就开始准备   
不过还是难免有点睡不着

“为什么不能再早一点啊” 这样问王耀的时候  
他的回答是 “直飞又快的只有这班啊 而且我才不想前一天就到你家呐”

神啊   
时差什么的见鬼去吧

话说那个老头儿活了那么久是什么感觉   
阿尔体会不到的

自他明白事起也不过二三百年   
而这二三百年 变化却是又迅速又积极的  
至少他还没遭遇什么大的打击或挫折   
所以一直那么元气 也是应该的吧

亚瑟说的那些恐怖的事 也算经历了   
WWⅠ/Ⅱ什么的 是很痛苦   
不过自己离得远 

听说老头和他以前的弟弟打得家都砸了   
不过还是没什么灾难的实感   
毕竟自己得到的事后实惠也不算少

初了看着可怜 帮着运送物资 结实了面少（shào)的人  
偶尔的空闲 坐着等任务的时候 会闲聊几句 才知道还有那么多有意思的事  
月黑风高夜 没忍住 虽然被抓得后背很疼 不过却回味无穷

后来有个熊搬进了他家 自己着实没被气死   
脑海里回想着那些喘息和当时还不懂的语言  
焦躁 气愤   
加上 莫名的背叛感   
那个时候还真是不理智啊  
当初离开亚瑟 虽然不舍得 却更多是刺激和自由将来的感觉

再再后来 终于又有机会说话 每次看着他的脸却又来气地想损他   
没有人告诉自己这是为什么 看着书大概知道了有些东西叫恋爱和嫉妒   
不过感觉又有微微不一样

传说的蜜月 也是后来被人们提起时 才发现那个时候那么愉快 后悔没有再来一次  
要不然的话 一直到现在都再没有机会 自己怎么想得到

大使馆自己可以随时进 也不会有人拦   
是因为这才住酒店的？  
不可能吧   
自己的意图有那么明显吗

半个小时 间 坐在车上 想的就是这些

在看到王耀的一瞬间   
自己的脑子又蒙了   
那张脸还是那个摸样……对啊！怎么还是那个摸样？没有一点变老或者长大的痕迹——

阿尔【喂 你头发也不梳就来了啊】  
虽然披着头发真的好漂亮  
东方美人温婉的气质果然不是盖的  
身为男孩子怎么可以这么可爱  
但是别人看到了这么美丽的脸会怎么办  
他怎么一点收敛自己魅力的自觉都没呐  
好气

耀【嗯？没什么吧 在飞机上睡了一觉 就把头发放下了 话说你怎么也跟来了】  
奇怪  
自己明明约了接送司机  
怎么没看见在旁边

阿尔【啊 以前那个宾馆最近突然装修 所以换了一家 我和你一起去打点一下】  
咳咳 虽然假设他不跟来 一到那里就会败露自己的计划  
不过好庆幸两个地方离得很远  
耀性格很经济  
应该不至于去跑冤枉路

耀【恩 好吧】  
这两个地方都快跨城区到另一个城市了  
没办法  
好想沾沾床睡个好觉

不得不说浮躁的小伙子还是有可取之处的   
虽然临时换地   
并没有被看出什么不妥的地方  
（计划通   
……

客套话也说过了   
茶也喝了   
不过都已经九点了   
为什么还不走

耀【那个啥 我想睡觉诶 你不困吗】  
怎么说现在天也黑了

阿尔【嗯 抱歉 不过我并不打算回去 今晚我也住这里 现在回去的话路上有点不安全】  
好完美的理由  
九点后出门真的很不安全哦

耀【……你的保镖只是养肥的吗】  
臭小子  
让我好好睡个觉啊摔(′д｀ )…彡

阿尔【喂 臭老头 你讲话不好听哦】  
啊  
这种感觉好棒啊  
公共场合一直克制的他  
在私底下很毒舌  
哥哥是真实的软  
不过我还是喜欢带刺的小动物和刺激激烈的运动

耀【啊 小伙子 你这样说我好吗】  
糟糕  
已经没有力气去和他吵了吗  
好困

阿尔【为什么不好】

坐在沙发捏着鼻梁的人感受到了光线的减弱  
抬头一看  
本来坐在对面的人  
双手支着沙发弯着腰把脸凑到了自己面前  
【嗯……你想干什么】

【不想干什么 睡觉的话 我习惯抱着玩偶 我可以帮你暖被窝哦】

虽然面前的小朋友笑得很人模狗样  
但是心里想什么自己又不是猜不到  
毕竟这百年想泡自己的人多的去了  
最开始小白的自己也算是经历了多种手段锤炼成老油条了  
【那你先去收拾好了 我等你】  
看我怎么收拾你

【好的呀~】

唔啊——他居然真的去了……  
虽然略有点惊讶怎么会这么听话  
不过很快就明白了

阿尔快速的抖开了被子象征性的拍了拍枕头  
就走过来拿走了王耀手上的手机  
然后抱起沙发上的人就放到了床上  
【你的衣服自己脱还是我帮你？或者说你打算不裸睡？】

不对…他居然这么乖  
难道说体会到了我的辛苦真的打算照顾我了  
【……我自己来吧】

躺下后并没有什么大动作的样子  
诡异的感觉让耀略微不安  
这么安静难道是遇到什么事情了吗

【睡不着吗？】

【啊！还好……你呐】  
突然转身的金发大头着实吓到了自己  
本来在另一个枕头上还离自己还有点距离  
现在感觉鼻尖都已经到了眼前了  
【emmm…盯着我干嘛】

【好久没见啦 看看你呗 明天开始都是会议 你又会是那副完全不看人的死样子 我每次都很难过的哦】

【唔啊——怎么突然说话这么难听】

【不要转头嘛 看着我】

手轻轻的翻着自己的脸  
说话的声音也低沉放慢  
进入房间的微弱光芒照亮了蓝色的眼睛  
像是宝石一样  
一直都觉得很好看  
一直都有努力地忍耐

【啾……】

【哇、怎么突然主动起来了】

【你说得对啊 明天开始就会带着面具了 我也不想一直绷着啊 也给你奖励咯】

【哼哼~好吧 啾】

世界上有一种糖  
不想让任何其他人尝到

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================

===========================  
===========================


End file.
